The Perfect Mismatch
by HopelessAngel18
Summary: Akali loses her memory after battling in Howling Freijord, now forgetting about her and Zed's relationship. Akali tries to kill him. Will Zed be able to stop her? Or is it his doom?
1. Chapter 1

Yo guys, sorry for not updating, SAW week (Summative Assessment week) so I was in the studying, or more correctly procrastinating zone. For like who knows how long. Anyways. Here's a ZedXAkali fanfic. I made this to tease my friend. If this is actually successful I may continue this story. Anyways. HERE'S PART 1~

* * *

~Akali POV~

"W-where am I?"Akali muttered, looking around her, she sees white walls, and flowers on tables beside her. She picks up one of the notes in the bundle of flowers, and it reads it, "Get well soon my ninja!", Akali was stunned she didn't know what is happening, then her right arm felt a sting, some type of fluid was being injected into her arm, and before she knew it her vision faded.

As Akali woke again, this time she was in a wheelchair, and the first face was a man's brown eyes staring at her intently. Akali immediately jumped up and was ready to fight him, "Why are you here? You get out of my sight! NOW!" Akali yelled at him. "Do you remember me?"The man said, with a big feeling of hurt on his face. "Yes. You are my enemy. If you don't go now I'll do what Shen couldn't do. I'll kill you."

~Zed POV~

"Why is this happening?" Zed thought, his heart broken, holding back his tears. Zed walked out of the hospital room and teleported back to his home. Straight away heading for the bed, he fell onto it, tears of sadness streaming out of his eyes. "Akali... what happened t-t-t-to our l-love?"

When Zed awoke it was night and the sky was pitch black. Zed was in pain, every night, all his anger would be channeled, and he will be immediately summoned to the Summoner's Rift. Usually when he bumps into Akali, they wouldn't let each other win, they would fight as much as possible, Zed and Akali's type of fun..

His pain started to grow. It turned increasingly torturous. Then Zed was covered in shadows. His mask appeared onto his face, his armor, and his weapon. The shadow of him walked around him and inspected him. Then said "You'll be unstoppable tonight, the sadness in you have turned into rage. Good Luck brother." The the shadow disappeared with the wind.

~Akali POV~

After checking out of the hospital, Akali immediately went back to her house. The guard on her gate looked at her weirdly. "What?" Akali said, wondering why everyone in the neighborhood has been looking at her weird.

"It's just... you've never been here for 2 years, and when you are, you're with Zed." The guard said still bewildered by Akali's return. "Why would I be with that idiot?" Akali asked, now mad. "You guys were engaged." The guard said. Akali then yelled at the top of her lungs. "YOU ARE IMAGINING THINGS YOU ******* SON OF A ***** ****HEAD!" Then Akali dashed to the guard. Killing him. Then she entered her house.

Once she went into her house, she felt like herself again. Except she sensed a sense of unbalance to her, which really ticked her off. Then she went into her bedroom and then saw... a shadow wisp.

"I sense hatred and madness in you, you will be a powerful opponent, I will see you at midnight tonight." The wisp said in a ghastly voice. Then disappeared with the wind.

"What?!" Akali asked, starting to feel a power pulling her, then before she knew it, she was in summoner's rift's blue base.

~Zed's POV~

Zed already sensed that he would be fully transformed soon, not being able to control his actions anymore. So he prayed and hoped he wouldn't be against Akali, because if he was, he would kill her.

Not before long, he was summoned to the purple base of summoner's rift.

~Summoners POV~

"Welcome to Summoner's Rift~" A voice echoed through the arena, me and my friend were enemies, both going mid, I chose Zed, and she chose Akali, this is going to be a interesting match.

My name is never revealed, but I am known as Music. I'm a girl gamer, same as my friend here, known as Widow, though she isn't one.

"Hey guys~ Music from Ace Of Gaming here, and today me and Widow are doing a custom game, with all of our friends. I'm going Zed mid, and Widow's going Akali mid. Our friends are also playing with us, but they're not in the call~" Music said, doing the introduction of her YouTube video.

Music started out with a Long Sword and health pots. Widow started out with a Doran's Ring and health pots. They both started to head towards mid lane.

~Akali's POV~

She started out with a Doran's Ring, and also a few health pots, she analyzed her opponents and found out that she's against Zed. "Great. Now I can show no mercy. If my summoner plays me correctly." Akali said, a bit disappointed that she couldn't battle Zed with her own mind.

Reaching the mid lane, she saw nothing in front of her, the fog of war was too much. Then she stepped a bit closer to enemy zone and saw Zed. Totally different from when she saw him earlier this morning.

"He seems... different." Akali muttered having a bad intuition about what's going to happen.

~Zed's POV~

With his Long Sword and health pots, he walked to mid lane. "I'm against Akali, I will destroy her and restore my balan- NO! ZED NO! Don't think that, she's your fiancè don't let the night consume you." Zed was muttering.

But the transformation including his depression was too much. He couldn't control himself anymore. He is now fully under the summoner's command.

Then he saw Akali, stepping out of the fog of war with a I-will-kill-you face. But soon it was replaced with a look of surprise, then he found out, she was scanning Zed.

"I will show no mercy, prepare to fight, or prepare to embrace the shadows." Zed said, he can't control himself. He lost himself. Not like other champions who still have their thoughts. His anger is too much. His sadness is too much. His greed for bloodshed was too much.

* * *

Like? Review? Follow? Please? Tell me how do you want the story to progress. I may actually use that plot.

-Your One and Only, P.G.18.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, long time no update I know, and I am very very very tired, but here it is, I'm so surprised on how many views I have... anyways. Enjoy~

* * *

Akali looked at Zed's eyes, it seemed like it was glowing red, but Akali couldn't tell through the mask, Zed looked the same, though this time she felt something familiar, like the shadows that visited her last night.

"Is it... Zed commanded those shadows to pay me a visit?"Akali thought but shook it off, the minions were spawning already, slowly heading to their lanes just to face a brave death.

When the minions collided, battling out between each other, she cautiously got into range to last hit minions, dealing the killing blow to the enemy's minions, giving herself more gold to buy items to strengthen her abilities.

This continued for a minute or so, just killing minions in peace, leveling up, then they both hit level 3 at the same time, then Zed made a move.

"NO! DON'T! SUMMONER PLEASE! I CAN'T! AARRRGH!"Zed yelled in his brain, but the control was too powerful, he grabbed his shurikens out of his back pockets then skillfully threw it towards Akali cutting her on the shoulder, then returning back to Zed.

The shuriken cut into her shoulder and left a wound, some blood starting to stain Akali's green kimono, and she winced at the pain, "Who knew a shuriken could hurt that much? No wonder Kennen was powerful for his size."Akali smiled at the thought of the little ninja, then stopped herself from her distraction, threw out her twilight shroud and stood in it for a while, analyzing her wound.

"It was just a slight cut."Akali thought, then stepped out of her twilight shroud, throwing a kama straight at Zed, he just switched places with his shadow, cackling.

"That all you got? No wonder balance was so easy to corrupt."Zed taunted, then placed a shadow right beside Akali, then immediately used his shadow slash.

Akali let out a gasp of pain, then bent her body down, blood was dripping from her hips, right where the blades had cut her. She took off her mask, and used it to wrap around her hips, to reduce the bleeding from bothering her.

She panted heavily, trying to keep her breathing pattern normal, and let the summoner's rift heal her for a while first, last hitting only with her kamas.

Not before long, they both reached level 6, Zed and Akali playing passively, not wanting to waste their ultimates. Zed was pushed to his tower, but had no problem last hitting under his turret.

Zed used this to his advantage and used his Death Mark on Akali, but Akali threw down her twilight shroud. "That brat. I hate that frikin twilight shroud."Then Zed was caught by surprise, Akali dashed out of her twilight shroud, leaving a blur of green at her trail, then landed on Zed, she used her crescent slash cutting Zed's arm, then used her mark of the assassin and threw it towards Zed's gut.

Zed flashed away, going back into turret range, his right arm starting to numb already, and his gut, well, bloody was an understatement, he limped toward a more safer territory, leaving one last glare towards Akali, he teleported back to base.

He bought a brutalizer and a few health pots, then went back to lane, Riven was still jungling, and had not ganked yet, Singed was proxy-ing, or more correctly trying to. Bot lane was still neutral, both adc's had 1 kills and 1 death, while both supports were still 0/0/0.

Akali had also recalled, she had bought a hextech revolver already, but she had no health pots. Walking back to lane, Zed reached there first, getting a few minions ahead of Akali. Not that it mattered much.

Riven was pinging to gank mid, but Zed shooed her away, not trusting anyone with Akali than himself. He didn't want to risk Akali getting a lead anyways, it would ruin his reputation.

"Why not? Just kill her already."Riven complained, obviously annoyed at Zed, probably thinking he was just too proud to accept help from other people. "Whatever, rather have it neutral than risk it."Zed snapped back. Junglers always got on his nerves, always thinking they are the reason their team wins, that may be the case sometimes, but still. It pisses him off.

Meanwhile, Akali's team was cooperating just fine, she got her hextech revolver already anyways, and she was nearing another thousand gold already, but her last hitting had dropped, since she had a little part of her that feared Zed.

Akali usually excels in one on one's but she saw Zed train when he was small, before he fell into the hands of the shadows, Zed was skillful enough, who knows how powerful he is now?

Their jungler, Evelynn decided to gank mid, Akali agreed, "Better to kill him now, so he can't have as much impact." Akali said, her mind drifting to what happened just that morning, where Zed claims that they were... together?! It just didn't seem right to her. What exactly happened?  
Evelynn stayed on the top bush of mid lane, "Ping when you're ready to go."Evelynn said, eyeing her and Zed carefully, Akali took a few deep breaths, clearing her head of any trash, and replacing it with strategies, yet she couldn't clear the memory of that morning, taking one deep breath, she pinged. "Go in."Akali said, her voice very monotone.

* * *

WILL AKALI KILL ZED, OR WILL SHE SHOW MERCY?! IDK CUZ IDK WHAT TO WRITE ANYMORE. Rate, Review, Follow, pls. -PG18


End file.
